


Ready

by orphan_account



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you think you're officially over her?” </p><p>When Jasmine first posed the question, Amy’s stomach did a couple of flip-flops. Sometimes, she doubted she had completely gotten over Karma, but she was sure about one thing: being ready to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/gifts).



Amy texted Jasmine about a gazillion years after her first attempt to force her feelings away from Karma and onto another girl. This time, though, Amy was truly ready. 

It had taken an attempted threesome; Karma rejecting her; and Amy trying to repair their broken friendship to its former glory in order for her to get to this point, but she was there—finally.

_Hey. Um, you want to hang out? I promise I won’t ambush you with any kisses again._

Amy obsessed over the text message for an hour before she hit send. If her failed date with Jasmine had taught her anything, it was that you had to be ready before you went out with someone. The date with Fabiana didn’t count because Karma had pushed her into it.

The wait for Jasmine to text back was excruciating. When Amy’s phone made a noise, she dove for it and almost ended up missing her bed entirely.

_I wouldn’t mind any ambush kisses as long as you’re doing it for the right reasons, Amy._

_And what would the right reasons be?_

_Meet me at the café, and then you’ll see._

Almost immediately, Amy told Jasmine she’d meet her at the café in an hour. She rummaged through her closet and eventually found something to wear. With her friends busy or not answering their phones, she had to choose her own outfit; the end result didn’t look that bad.

Amy couldn’t see Jasmine when she got to the café, but she didn’t have to wait long. Jasmine showed up five minutes later while Amy struggled to keep her nerves at bay. The last date between them had been a disaster of all disasters. She promised herself she wouldn’t repeat that mistake.

“Hey, Jasmine.” Amy leaned her elbows on the table and tried to look calm, cool, and collected despite being nervous as all hell.

“No ambush kiss? I have to say I’m disappointed.”

Amy didn’t know whether Jasmine was serious at first or not ( she was new to the lesbian thing) but then laughed. “Give it time, and I’ll attempt it again. We both know how smooth and suave I can be.”

“I remember you being real suave last time,” Jasmine teased. “Seriously, though, it’s nice to see you, Amy. I didn’t expect you to text me again -- or ever, really.”

“Harsh but expected.” Amy muttered as she winced. “I know it’s been _months_ , but I’m kind of not good at dealing with new things. Feelings for my best friend definitely fell into that category.”

“So you think you're officially over her?” 

When Jasmine first posed the question, Amy’s stomach did a couple of flip-flops. Sometimes, she doubted she had completely gotten over Karma, but she was sure about one thing: being ready to move on.

“I really want to be on a date with you this time. Does that count?”

Jasmine laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I’d say that counts, Amy.”

Being so nervous, Amy did her usual babbling in the beginning, but Jasmine seemed to find it charming. Well, it _looked_ like the other girl found it charming. Amy still wasn’t good at reading other girls in romantic situations. Then again, she couldn’t read guys that way, either.

“So is there some sort of, you know, rule about if and when you can kiss a girl on the first date?” Amy blurted out the question halfway through their second coffee. It was _so_ not the sexy ambush kiss she had planned in her head.

Amy couldn’t even think of how to pull one of those off when she was so anxious. Why did Karma and Shane have to be away from the phone today of all days?

“You do it only when you’re sure it’s something both of you want, but I think that goes the same for any date.” Jasmine smiled at her.

“I want to.”

Jasmine leaned close. “Good, me too.”

The kiss was different from the one shared with Fabiana or the many shared with Karma. Amy decided not to think about those because she preferred focusing on something else -- how Jasmine was an awesome kisser.

“That was good. Really, good.” Amy winced at her words. Why did she have to blurt _that_ out? She loved how she always seemed to make an ass of herself. “You kiss good-- well-- I’ll shut up now.”

“Amy, I get what you were trying to say, and I can’t blame you. Like I said before, I am very irresistible.”

Amy nodded. “I see it now.”

“I told you so.” Jasmine drew Amy into another butterfly-inducing kiss. It was a nice feeling. “So same time this weekend?” she added.

“Would tomorrow work?” Amy said. “I mean, unless that’s too soon, which I totally get because we’ve only been on one-- technically two, I guess -- dates. It’s too soon to be clingy.”

“See you tomorrow, Amy.”

Amy nearly let out a squeal once she knew she was a safe distance away from Jasmine and any innocent bystanders. The date had hit a few snags but ending up going well. Her first date with a girl had been a success!

The first person she tried calling was Karma; there was no answer. She called Shane next, but he, of course, didn’t answer either. Amy felt so desperate to talk to someone that she _nearly_ called Lauren. Lucky for her, Karma called back before she could do that.

“You called me long after your scheduled date time; that means it must have gone well,” Karma exclaimed. “Spill everything now, Amy. I want details-- don’t leave out anything.”

“Well--”

Karma interrupted her “Wait, I want to know if you kissed her. Did you have any sparks? Remember, sparks are super important, Amy. It's how you know if the kiss means anything.”

“Karma, will you let me tell the story? I’ll get to the kissing part eventually,” Amy muttered. “If you must know, the kiss was amazing. Jasmine is a great kisser now that I’ve gotten the chance to properly kiss her.”

“Okay, _now_ tell me everything.”


End file.
